Found
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Another one-shot. XD I have a lot of them today don't I? Anyways, Hailshade and Blizzardpelt find something in forest..


**Found**

"What in Starclan's name is this?" Blizzardpelt asked in confusion, her nose twitched as she studied the twitching ball of fur in front of her. It wasn't a kit and it wasn't a fox cub.

"Let's see it's a… a… puppy!" Hailshade exclaimed in excitement. His eyes were wide with glee.

"A puppy? You mean like a dog?" Blizzardpelt squeaked in surprise and stumbled away from the ball of fur. Hailshade laughed and shook his head, his mate was always afraid of new things.

"Yes, but its new born so it won't live for very long if we don't bring it back to camp." Hailshade meowed and turned back to the golden fluff-ball.

"One less dog in the world." She snorted, her ears flattened to her head. She was afraid of dogs after her father had died driving some dogs away.

"Now, you don't mean that do you?" He said and grabbed the puppy's scruff careful and it whimpered, its ears were still closed and its eyes hadn't opened yet.

"I mean it with every fiber of my being, let's just go home and see what Wetstar thinks." Blizzardpelt sighed in exasperation and turned away padding away heading back towards camp. Hailshade shook his head and followed her.

The arrived into camp and Blizzardpelt padded away from him towards Wetstar's den. Hailshade followed her quietly and sat down in front of the stump. The puppy started whimpering loudly in his jaws. He set it down softly and wrapped his tail around it.

"Hey Hailshade, what do you have there?" A white tom asked a smirk on his face. Hailshade turned to glare at his brother.

"Whitesplash, this is evident. I have a puppy." He glared at him and the puppy whimpered loudly. This was going to get annoying, where is Wetstar?

"Hailshade, Whitesplash, what's going on here?" Wetstar asked curiously and Blizzardpelt padded out from behind him, her ears pricked.

"Whitesplash is being stupid." Hailshade blurted out and smirked dangerously as the white tom glared at him.

"I meant the puppy." Wetstar rolled his eyes in amusement and Blizzardpelt snorted.

"What's that I smell?" A cranky voice asked from the elders den. Hailshade lost his smirk and his lips formed a straight line that voice was his mother Ivysnow.

"It's a puppy, Ivysnow, now please go back to sleep before you disturb someone else." Whitesplash snapped angrily, the old spiky gray furred she-cat glared at her son before turning and stalking back into her den.

"Whitesplash that is no way to treat your mother or an elder, I expect you to hunt for her tomorrow." Wetstar said with authority and Hailshade cast a smirk over his shoulder towards his brother.

"Wetstar, what shall we do with this pup?" The medicine cat quietly and she frowned at Blizzardpelt and Hailshade.

"We will keep it, we can teach it to speak cat and dog will come naturally from it. It will able to protect us from other dogs." Wetstar meowed, "And Silverberry if it makes you uncomfortable I will keep it away from you.

"That would be nice thank you." The silver medicine cat meowed before turning and padding back to the den. Wetstar gave a small nod taking her opinion in account.

"By the way, the dog is a girl." Blizzardpelt murmured to Wetstar. "Yes, I knew that." Wetstar turned towards her, Blizzardpelt made a face.

"Then stop calling the dog 'it.'" She meowed defensively, oh this was amusing. Hailshade chuckled quietly to himself and stroked the puppy with his tail. Blizzardpelt stood up with the creature she despised the most.

"Who will take care of it?" Wetstar asked curiously and his gaze traveled around the clan as the clan gathered.

"I will." Blizzardpelt said. Hailshade stared at her in surprise.

"But you hated that dog." Hailshade meowed.

"Juniperkit is alone in there and the nursery is plenty big enough." Blizzardpelt explained, her head snapping in his direction.

"Then it is final. Blizzardpelt will take care of this puppy."

Moons Later

"Wetstar, what's going on?" Creampelt asked, her tail wagging back and forth in anticipation. Her ears pricked and she glanced over at Blizzardpelt, Hailshade, and Junipersong.

"Creampelt, it's dogs we need you to go talk to them. Avoid fighting as much as possible." The gray tabby tom said glancing towards her.

"Dogs, again? Won't they wonder why I live with you?" She asked sitting her tail thumping softly on the ground.

"I'm sorry we have to put you through this every time, Creampelt, but we have to out clan is in danger." Redheart meowed moving out from the crowd that was sitting around them.

"Fine," The small golden lab sighed quietly, "I'll do it." The clan below them cheered and Creampelt padded through the crowd. She had grown up a bit taller than them but since she was in company of cats she hadn't grown to full height. She turned and glanced at the cats looking at her expectantly and she turned and walked out.


End file.
